Messages
by J.M. Rekark
Summary: When Hermione needs to express herself, she writes messages. This works out fine for her until the most unlikely person writes back. Multi-chap
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: everything owned by J.

Dear Finder,

Maybe it's because I'm angry or sad or confused but I felt like getting it all out. Ever had it all but wanted more? Or better yet, had it all and wanted nothing else? These questions don't make much sense and neither do their answers depending on who you're asking. I know from experience that the power of greed outweighs and outmatches the power of justice by a long shot. Still, justice fights for the balance the world needs and tries to even the odds for us to lead normal lives. The truth is which side is right? Who would ask this question and better yet what would your answer be? Your answer defines everything you stand for and defines who you are. It might sound like something from a superhero movie but that doesn't make it any less true. You can spend hours talking to a professional about this question but the answer resides in you, because after all, talk is cheap.

What destiny are you going to make for yourself and what do you and the people you love want? Do you even know? Yes and no, those are probably your answers of course. With greed comes a whole lot more than with justice, but can you sit there and watch unfairness spread? Again, yes and no. for all I care, you could just walk away but it's not about me it's about you. I can tell you this, both greed and justice can lead you to do many crazy and sometimes stupid things. Those deeds don't matter, what matters is the power that fuels the desire for those tasks to be completed. For me it's pretty simple. The truth is, that whatever it is, peace or war, it won't last forever and neither will its after affects. Because, of course, nobody can live forever, no matter what they do or what side they're on.

In the end, it doesn't matter what side you're on. In the end, it doesn't matter how you lived your life. In the end everyone eventually loses no matter how hard they tried to win. In the end you realize there's no point in doing what you're doing because we all know the outcome. And even though you can't stop the outcome from happening, what u can do is change how and when it arrives. If you want an ultimate answer, then go somewhere else because that's the only way you win the game. Even if you're only playing for fun, everybody else plays by their own rules. I guess the big question is, are you?

Love,

Bravery


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything and I don't

Dear Bravery,

I must say that I was rather surprised to find your letter at my usual study table in the library. It was very ingenious of you to wedge it under the table leg so that the table doesn't shake back and forth. I admit that my curiosity got the better of me when I removed the letter. Still, I'm glad I read it. People shouldn't keep their emotions locked in. There are times in my life when I thought I had everything a boy could ask for, but it's our nature to always want more from the world and each other. The wizarding world is on the brink of a war and after narrowly escaping death last year, my fate has been sealed.

My destiny is to fight the darkness. I've played by the rules long enough and I've been the person everyone expects me to be. It's time for me to follow my heart even though the people I love are hesitant to follow my lead. Justice may be what we fight for, but that's only our opinion. The other team thinks they're fighting for justice too, but that's their type of justice. I can't answer all your questions because I don't know the answers, and maybe both of us never will.

Still, I can't say I agree with your last paragraph. People can win and we will. Losing is only shameful if you're a sore loser. Winning isn't everything, though, because our job is to keep trying. Win or lose, I'll still be the same person. You say people can't live forever, but Voldemort sure is trying. If I die, I know I'll still live on. I'll live on in the heart of my parents and friends, and that's enough for me.

I can't control the outcomes of events, but I can live with them. I'll stand tall no matter what. You asked if I was playing by the rules or following my own. To be honest, I didn't even know there was a set of rules to follow. I'm not playing for fun either; instead I'm playing for truth. When I graduate in June, I'll have to figure things out for myself. I'll have to learn quickly because I sense life and death situations coming our way.

Love,

Loyalty


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own this, J.K. Rowling does and always will

Dear Loyalty,

I'm the one who really should be surprised! I walk past your table and see a different piece of paper wedged there. Do you know how embarrassed I was? Those were my private thoughts! Still, I can't be angry with you. You only wanted to speak your mind, just like I wanted to. You say that wanting more is in our nature, but can't that lead to the path the Death Eaters are on? They want more followers, more deaths, more chaos, and more grief. More everything and they want it at the price of those we love most. I've escaped death before, but back then, I was scared of it. I let fear stop me from living my life. But now, I've learned to fight back and my fate, too, has been sealed.

There are times when I believe that the side I've chosen is the losing one, but what you said about winning and losing has brought me hope. You're right. We'll always keep fighting, even when defeat seems inevitable. Since forever, it seems as if I've been the good girl who follows all the rules, but when it comes to matters like war, you're correct. There are no rules and I'm stuck because for once, I have no directions to follow. That's when following my heart is the hardest. I didn't choose this life, but I chose this path. Unlike yours, my friends and family are not hesitant to follow; some are even willing to lead.

You say that there are different types of justice. If so, how do we know we're fighting for the right one? How can we be sure that our side is the side that's right? You also say that you'll forever live on in the hearts of those who know you, but what about when they're all dead and gone. If Voldemort does find a way to live forever, then so be it. Whoever you are, I'll stand tall beside you and fight on until my last breath. If you're destiny is to fight the darkness, then mine is to find the light.

Love,

Bravery


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: j.k. rowling owns everything

Dear Bravery,

So you're a girl, eh? A Gryffindor girl at that! What year are you in? What's your name? Well, enough personal questions and on to more pressing matters. You're lucky to have your friends and family supporting you, although mine are starting to slightly warm up to the idea of helping.

It may be in our nature to always want more, but that's where self-control and discipline come into play. We must know our limits and the limits of others or else we'll kill ourselves. The Death Eaters have no control. They're brainless cronies following after someone whose influence can boost them up in the world. You and me, we're only teenagers (well, at least I think you're one) and we don't care about getting higher up in the world. We care about our friends and our hair and what clothes we're wearing. As long as we have each other and as long as we have hope, we'll be fine.

There may be many different types of justice, but trust me, I'm pretty sure we're fighting for the right one. Look into your heart and you'll see that I'm right about this. You say that when I'm dead and everyone who knows me is gone, I'll be forgotten. That may be so or it may be not. I don't care! You missed my point completely. Just remember, nobody we love can ever really leave us.

You say that you're stuck because you have no rules to follow. Don't you have an imagination? Make up your own set of guidelines that fit to your personality. Don't try to follow other people's rules, or you may end up doing things you're morally against.

I have to admit, though, talking to you is actually nice. It's reassuring to know that some girls don't have just air in their heads. I don't think you're oversensitive either, which can be scary with girls. It was the reason I broke up with my old girlfriend. Even though she was a Ravenclaw, I sometimes wondered if she had a brain.

I'm flattered that you would fight beside me even though you don't know who I am. I assure you, it would be an honor to stand beside you and fight as a team.

Love,

Loyalty


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: j.k. rowling owns harry potter

Dear Loyalty,

So what if I'm a girl? Yes, I'm a teenager. I'm a fifth year Gryffindor. I'm definitely not going to tell you my name! Maybe when I feel I know you well enough, but not now. What about you? You're a Hufflepuff boy who's dated a Ravenclaw. You must be a seventh year since you said that you're graduating in June. I won't ask you to tell me your name, though. I want you to tell me that on your own terms.

I can't agree that Death eaters are brainless. I've fought some, and they can be pretty clever. The thing about self-control was indeed true and your maturity shows in the way you answered my question. Teenagers are teenagers. We don't have a care in the world except having fun. Well, most of us, any ways. Sometimes, I wish I was more normal. Even though I love my friends, I sometimes wish I'd never met them. Even though I'm comfortable with my personality, sometimes I wish I could be better with all that girly stuff like boys and make-up. Them I look back at the things I just thought and feel guilty for wanting to live an easier life. What's up with that?

Hope. It's a word I've heard many times this year. People hope Voldemort's really not coming back. They hope Professor Dumbledore is telling all lies. Their hopes are hurting my friends! Maybe we should abandon hope since all it seems to do is blind us from what's really going on, from the truth. The truth sometimes hurts, but we have to move on and accept it. We have to stop being babies about it.

I didn't miss your point about being forgotten. I just tried to ignore it. For awhile, I didn't understand why I disliked it, but now it's become clear. I fear people remembering me after I'm dead because they might not remember me for the right reasons. Everybody wants to be remembered as doing something heroic. What if I do something that could make us lose the war? People would forever whisper my name with sarcasm, anger, and disgust.

At first, I winced at the idea of making up my own rules, but now I think it's kind of cool. Actually, it feels sort of liberating. It's nice to know that what I say goes and that nobody could take that away. Battle tactics and escape plans are all that come to mind nowadays. It's a relief to know that sometimes you have to make it up as you go and just wing it.

I'm glad to know you like talking to me since my head is obviously not filled with air. I may be level-headed most of the time, but all girls have their oversensitive moments. Still, being oversensitive all the time is a little much and I understand why you dumped the Ravenclaw.

I may not know who you are, but that does not change my opinion of you. You could be a drooling toad with a large brain and opposable thumbs for all I care (I really hope not) and I'd still write to you.

Love,

Bravery


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: j.k. rowling owns all this stuff

Dear Bravery,

I like that you didn't ask me for my name. When people here my name, they start expecting more of me and they lose sight of the real me. I understand that that's why you're not telling me yours. Still, you must know that I wouldn't think of you differently no matter what. Just for your information, though, I'm not a drooling toad. Lucky for you, I do have opposable thumbs and a large brain. Well, at least I think it's pretty big.

I don't care what you say; I will always view Death Eaters as idiots. Even if one manages to kill me, I'll still think they're trolls. My ego has boosted slightly at being called mature. It's nice to know that some people think that! Every once in awhile, we wish we could just escape our lives and pretend that everything is perfect. The important thing is that we shouldn't make it a habit. At a young age, most people learn that life isn't fair. You know that and I know that. Still, once in awhile, it's nice to dream of all the what if's in our lives. Just make sure that you come back down to Earth and face reality.

What you said about hope was a little heartbreaking. Never, ever, will I give up hope. After Pandora opened the box, the only thing that remained inside was hope. With hope, we can overcome all the evils that came out of that box. Never let it go. Anyways, after the incident at the Ministry three days ago, people have realized that Professor Dumbledore was right all along. If hope blinds us, then why do I see so clearly? Why do you? Sometimes, hope opens our eyes to the truth, but we can't blame every bad thing on hope.

I'm a little annoyed that you ignored my point, but I'll let it go for now. If I know anything about you, it's that you won't be the reason we lose the war. You'll probably be one of the reasons we win it. I'm happy that you've grown comfortable with the rules thing. I agree that it's awesome. I live my life by just winging it and its worked fine for me. I also think that you're the only girl whose oversensitivity is something I can deal with. I don't think I'd mind it much, either. I hope I can be your shoulder to cry on or your verbal punching bag in the future.

I guess you know that I'm graduating in a few days, but that doesn't mean this is the end for us. If you go to the Owlery at 3 o'clock tomorrow, you'll find a tawny in a cage waiting for you. Her name is Hero and I trained her to know me as Loyalty instead of my real name. I also trained her to remember the first girl who asks her to send a letter as Bravery. I promise I won't be there to ambush you; I just want to be able to keep in touch.

Love,

Loyalty


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything

Dear Loyalty,

I'm sorry I haven't answered you back in almost five months. I hope you haven't forgotten about me now that you're out in the real world. Your idea about Hero was very clever and I love her. She is a beautiful owl. Her black feathers with grey splashes make her quite unique. I admit, your brain must be fairly large to have come up with that. I've realized that almost everything you say is true and right. You should've been in Ravenclaw!

What you said about hope was kind of scary.I may not always agree with what you say about it, but I promise to keep hope when all else fails. My heart will not let you down when it comes to that. How do you know you're eyes are seeing the truth? Magic has the power to deceive you and that could be what's happening. I don't really know how to explain what I want to say. It's not that I'm afraid. It's really worry that keeps me up at night. Worry for my friends and family, worry for our school, its building up. Most of all, I'm worried that I'll wake up and be in my room, realizing that all this stuff about magic and Hogwarts was just a dream. I wouldn't be able to take it. It'd break me.

Maybe you're right. Maybe I will end up helping us win the war. I have faith that you'll help too, and we'll be heroes like all of us wanted to be when we were children, when we didn't know the gruesome pain of war and death. Think about it, it'll be the two of us. Breaking and making rules as we go along. We'd be quite a team.

You're right. Every girl has her oversensitive moments. It's a bit embarrassing, though. I usually run away or hide in my dormitory. Although I have one best friend who's a girl, I don't want to burden her since it's her O.W.L. year. My two best friends are guys who can be insensitive at times. They're not exactly my ideal comforters. But you, I wouldn't mind having you to turn to. You may not think so, but you're like my rock in a churning sea of nothingness. I never want to let go.

I know that if we survive, we'll probably move on and forget each other, but I'll always have your letters. I already keep them in a beautifully carved box that was passed down to me from my mother. These letters will always hold a place in my life, and you'll always hold a place in my heart. I don't care if you throw away my letters, but I hope you'll at least remember me.

I was thinking of all the people I'd leave behind if I died. It hurts to think of how much we mean to someone else, how much they'll mourn if they never see us again. I can't do that to them. I won't. I'll hold on until someone finally gets me. This is for my world; this is for people like you.

Love,

Bravery


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: i don't own anything, j.k. rowling does

Dear Bravery,

How could you think I'd ever forget about you? You're the most intelligent and astounding girl in the world. I'd have to be deranged to have forgotten you, you silly girl. I'm also sorry I didn't write this letter when Hero first showed up. I've waited about a month to send this reply, but not because I didn't want to. Auror training is brutal and I sometimes get home and just pass out from exhaustion. I'm glad you like Hero, and I agree that she is a very pretty owl. Still, the idea was not my own. My mother was talking about how owls are so smart and I asked about the best way for two anonymous people to use owls for letter sending. She then went into a whole elaborate plan that turned into us using Hero. Pretty wacky plan, right? You also said that I should be in Ravenclaw, but I'm not genius material. I'm simply a loyal boy with a good head on his shoulders. A very handsome head, if I do say so, myself.

I'm happy that you've chosen to keep hope. I, myself, hope for many things. I hope that we win the war that's about to begin. I hope that my friends and family make it through. I hope to see your face and hold you close. I think about all the sixth year Gryffindors and wonder which face is yours. I promise never to look at you differently or think of you differently than I do now. You have to believe this, please. If something happened to one of us, we'd have no clue. I don't want to wake up one day and never get one of your letters ever again.

Just like you, I worry. I have the same worries as you, but some are mine and mine alone. We can face worries together or let them eat us alive. I know there are some things that we refuse to reveal, such as our identities, but sometimes it takes the pressure away. You feel like you can breathe again. You feel like you can fly. Trust me when I say that the magical world isn't a dream. It's real and so are we. No heroes will sweep in and stop this so called dream from becoming a nightmare. We have to be our own heroes, exactly like when we were little. Still, monsters under the bed sound a lot nicer than what we have to face now.

I'm flattered that you say I'm your rock, because honestly, you're mine too. When I write these letters, it's like stepping back from our world and being in one with only you and me. It warms my heart that you save my letters, and you should know that I keep yours on my person at all times. Right now, they're in my shirt pocket, resting over my heart.

I hope that when all the trouble that's brewing is over, we can be together. I'm sure that this is more than infatuation. These things between us connect us in more ways than one. We can't deny it, and we shouldn't ignore it. That's why I have to let it out. That's why you must know who I am.

My name is Cedric Diggory.

Love,

Loyalty


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: i don't own this stuff, j.k. rowling does

Dear Loyalty,

I think I'll just stick to calling you that. You'll always be Loyalty to me, but knowing that you're Cedric Diggory is just a shock. I couldn't believe it and that's why it's taken me so long to write this letter. I understand why you're under so much pressure because everyone expects so much out of you. I hope you know that all I expect you to do is keep writing these letters.

I hope your Auror training is going well. Many people tell me that the training is excruciating. Still, I believe that you can survive this. You'll probably end up being the best of the best, knowing your reputation as the pretty boy, know-it-all, and all-around good guy. I'd like you to thank your mother for me. Her plan may have been a wacky one, but it sure worked!

You should've been in Gryffindor instead! I would never have had the guts to ask my parents something like that. They would've interrogated me about why I wanted to know and who was I going to talk to. I don't like lying to my parents, and I probably would've blabbed to them about sending letters to a stranger. They'd freak out at me! Well, at least if I get caught now, I don't have to tell them it's a stranger. When they hear it's you, they'll only tease me.

They have a subscription to the Daily Prophet and they've read all about you, even some of those Rita Skeeter articles. They'd never stop going on about how I know someone who's so cute and adorable. By the way, you have got to stop being so conceited in your letters. Last time, you called yourself handsome, and that's a bit stuck up.

I, too, hope that we win the upcoming war. Right now, it's kind of like the calm before the storm. Something's brewing on the horizon and it doesn't look too friendly. Merlin, I hope we all make it through this! I picture your face in my mind, and I hope that you'll forgive me for what I'm going to tell you. Now that I know your name, I'm tempted even more not to tell you mine. Trust me; we're on completely different sides of the food chain. I do trust that you'd accept me, but it's my own fears eating away at me. I hope you can understand that. I promise I'll tell you before anything really bad happens.

It's nice to know that one day we can face our worries together. There may be no heroes that can wave their hand and make all our troubles disappear, but we do have our everyday heroes. Everybody wants to be a hero, but sometimes, being a hero means letting someone else save you. You have to know when to fold and when to take a chance.

I don't know why, but you love to flatter me in these letters. You call me intelligent and astounding, but I'm just your average girl. Please don't put me on a pedestal. I'm also very happy that you keep my letters in a special place. It's nice to know that you think I'm actually important in this huge world of ours.

When things get hard, I try to think about the two of us together. I can picture us walking through Diagon Alley, hand in hand. I can picture our first date at some quaint little café. At first, I thought I was just infatuated with you, but now I think that maybe that's not the case. Maybe I love you. Maybe that's why I'm scared.

Love,

Bravery


End file.
